


a little like love

by MarkedMage



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, he just wants love but he doesn't think he deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkedMage/pseuds/MarkedMage
Summary: "I don't deserve your kindness, nor your heart, as much as I might want it. I just don't, Katara.""You do. And I'm going to make sure you never forget it."
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 190
Collections: Zutara Fluff Exchange





	a little like love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldilocks23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks23/gifts).



> I'm getting good at the whole "short" fic thing. Look at me go- I did 1k and no more (even though I reaaallly want to).
> 
> Written for the ZK Fluff exchange. Goldilocks23, I hope you like it! (I barely talk to you on the discord- I'm sorry- but I'm hoping after this fic we'll be able to chat more!)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! Kudos and comments are much appreciated!

There's an innate beauty in Katara, Zuko decides. The girl herself is a wonder, dark hair, blue eyes, a full mouth that begs to be kissed. Little things, he's noticed, watching her as she takes care of their little family. Little things.

But he thinks, the most radiant thing about Katara, is her kindness. The girl is a beacon of goodness, radiates kindness when she tucks The Duke in, doles out extra portions of soup for Sokka, and guides Aang with a firm, gentle hand. 

But now, he thinks. Her _kindness_ , her beauty is a weapon, one in which he will not survive. Because her smile is killing him, vibrant and wide and gorgeous, and it's _not directed at him._

He grits his teeth, and turns away from the fire. Katara is currently laughing at something Haru is saying, and she's happy and grinning and her eyes are swimming with mirth and-

He jumps up from his place by the fire, and everyone stops. "Zuko?" Aang asks, spoon dangling from his mouth. Katara looks up, eyes wide, lashes fluttering, and Zuko clenches his fists. 

"I'm going over there," he says stiffly, and spins on his heels, storming away from fire. He can't take watching the girl he loves with someone else, even if he knows he has no right to claim her whatsoever. Katara is her own person after all, a storm in her own right, but he can't help but want the girl he doesn't deserve to have.

He sits on the cliffs overlooking the temple, stares. The comet is approaching, he knows, can feel it's power reaching out for him as it draws near. Now is not the time for distractions, he thinks, but he looks up at the moon, and can't help but wonder. 

"Hey," he hears, and jerks his head, eyes widening as Katara makes her way up the cliffside. She's holding a bowl of stew in her hands, and she cautiously sets it down by his side. He prepares himself for her quick departure, but to his utter surprise, she sits down next to him, dangling her feet over the edge, and studies him with those beautiful eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

 _Spirits yes_ , he thinks. He does, _Agni_ , he does, but does he have the strength- does he have the right to? They have a tender and tentative bond, but is it fair of him to breach it, to cross the boundary between them, all for the minor chance she feels the same?

He sighs. "It's nothing," he says, and she scoffs. To his outright surprise- and _delight_ \- she scoots in closer, touches her hand to his, and he sucks in a breath.

"Come on, Zuko," she says, and he looks into her soft eyes, her beautiful eyes, and a little flicker of _something_ sparks in the mere breathes between their faces. "We're friends. Talk to me."

He looks away. "I don't deserve your friendship," he mumbles. "Nor your kindness, nor your heart, as much as I might want it. I just don't, Katara."

She sucks in a breath. "And why do you think you don't deserve my...heart?" she asks slowly, and her hand moves up his arm, tracing the veins under his skin, to rest tantalizingly on his shoulder. 

He looks at her. "I hurt you," he whispers softly, and her mouth opens in a gentle _oh_ of understanding. But her eyes are soft, encouraging."I messed up, betrayed you, because I am an _idiot_ \- such a dumb idiot- and I don't deserve you, no matter how much I want it. I- I'm just a fool and stupid, and god, Katara you're just so damn amazing. _Spirits,_ I don't deserve- god I'm such a mess but you deserve better than-"

"Zuko," Katara says, interrupting him. He startles, turns to look at her, and gasps as he hand comes up to cup his cheek, fingers dancing across his harsh skin. He sucks in a breath, whispers something in what he hopes is her _name_ , and then she leans in, pressing her lips against his softly.

He gasps, hands flying up to cup her cheeks, threading his fingers through her hair. She smiles against his lips, nose bumping, lips a tad smushed, but he doesn't care, just angles his head to the side and presses in further. Katara smells like the campfire, but she tastes like rain, and he breathes her in until he's not sure where he ends and she begins.

She breaks the kiss, but keeps her forehead pressed against his, blue eyes burning into gold. "I forgave you a long time ago," she whispers, and wraps her arms around his neck. 

"How do you not hate me?" He whispers, and she laughs, leaning in to kiss him one more time.

"I could never hate you," she says. "You're too good of a person for me to hate you. You have a kind heart, Zuko. If you didn't you wouldn't be here, and you certainly wouldn't be out here feeling sorry for yourself because I was talking to Haru."

He jerks, spluttering, and Katara laughs. "I'm not dumb, Zuko, I have eyes," she gently reminds him. "I've seen you staring, you know. And for the record, if you had done something about it, we wouldn't be in this position."

He groans. "How was I supposed to know?" He asks, but rests his hands in the hollow of her hips, thumbs along the exposed skin by her waist. "Plus, I didn't think I could ever be good enough for you. Still don't."

She leans in, kisses him softly, and smiles against his skin. "You do," she whispers. "And I'm going to make sure you never forget it. Starting now."

"How's that?" He breathes.

"Like this."

And when she kisses him again, lips soft against his, he can't help but think, just maybe, he's good enough for the world, good enough for the Avatar, but most importantly, good enough for Katara.


End file.
